Three Times America Interrupted England
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: And one time he didn't. USUK


_Three Times America Interrupted England and One Time He Didn't_

_The first time _was when America was still a kid and went around in that little dress thing (England still had no idea where it had come from, but America didn't want to part with it). England had had a long day of going over war plans and such. He had come home, soaked because it had started raining. England was cold, hungry, and just a little bit angry. His boss was not an easy person to work with.

So after England had come home, he would have liked to have a nice bath, then dinner, then sit in front of the fire with a wonderful book. Everything was going fine up until that last one too. England had just picked up _Historia Regum Britanniae _and only got to the sixth page before America suddenly ran into the room. England sighed and put on his best smile for the boy.

"What is it America?"

America lifted his hands, showing England a dead spider. England frowned at it, but took America into the kitchen to throw it away wash his hands. When they were done, America ran off back to his room. England waited for a few minutes to see if he was going to come back. He didn't. England sat back down in his chair and proceeded to read, hoping America would not return with another spider.

* * *

><p><em>The second time<em> was several hundred years later. America had been out with some of the neighborhood boys that day and England didn't expect him to be back for a few more hours. With nothing to do, he set off for a local book store. Inside, he found a warn copy of _Utopia_ and decided to try it out. The pages were still intact and he had always meant to read it one day. England bought the book and headed home.

He was happy to see that America was still gone. England made himself comfortable on the living room couch, spreading himself out. He ran his hands over the book before opening it and losing himself to it's pages.

Half an hour later he was reaching an amazing plot twist. His eyes flew through the words, taking it all in. He had to know what was going to happen next to-

"England!"

He was jumped on by America, causing the book to fall from his hands and land on the ground, his page lost. England pushed America off of him as he tried to get his breath back. The boy stood waiting, smiling like a mad man.

"What is it, America?"

The boy grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. He dragged England from the room and to the outside world where a few other boys stood surrounding something. When they were close enough, England saw that it was a rabbit they were looking it. The animal laid still, probably terrified. One of the boys had a stick, and proceed to poke at it. This did not sit well with England.

"You there! Give me that stick. Prodding at animals is childish behavior, and you are all young men. You should know to never harm animals."

The stick was reluctantly handed over. America was glad he had brought England out to the poor bunny. The boys had talked about taking it home and eating it! America watched as England reached down and laid a hand on the rabbit's back.

England felt it's small body shaking. He removed his hand and looked at the boys.

"Off you go now, it's getting quite late. Your mother will be wondering where you all are."

America watched his friends trudge off home, grumbling about ruined fun. America smiled and turned to England, only to find him not there. America spun all the way around and saw that he was walking back to the house. He followed after him.

* * *

><p><em>The third time<em> was a long while after America had become independent. England thought it a nice idea to spend the night in America's home since he had been missing the man lately. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

America had rented a movie for the occasion. England agreed that it was a nice idea, but the movie had better be a good one. He sat on the couch, waiting as America put in the tape and hit the play button. He sat down next to England and grabbed a pillow, latching onto it and pressing it against his stomach. England watched, slightly amused at America's way of getting comfortable.

England sat back and watched as the commercials for years old movies played. When they were finally done, the actual movie came on, something that England had never heard of. Leave it to America to pick some cheesy, poorly made _America_ film…

The movie started off slow and boring, but America looked on edge. He stared at the television screen without blinking, and it sort of scared England. After half an hour he stood up and excused himself to the bathroom, but he didn't think America noticed.

After England was done and had washed his hands, he planned on going back to watch the movie with America, but something caught his eye. It was on the kitchen table. A well worn book that had a blank cover. England went over to it and picked it up, curious. There was a bookmark inside. He opened up to the marked page.

It was _Romeo and Juliet_. England knew instantly by just a few pieces of text. He had read this so many times…America was reading it too? It made his heart soar to know that America was finally getting into fine literature. England took a seat at the table and continued from where America had left off.

Twenty minutes later, when England was about to read Romeo's death, there was a scream of his name from the living room. England dropped the book in his rush to go to America. He sprinted to the living room and stopped just in the doorway, heart racing.

"What? What is it America?"

He then hand an armful of American as the man pounced on him. They both toppled to the ground. England could feel the way America was shivering, and it made him confused. America lifted his head from England's chest and stared at him with teary eyes.

"W-where did you go? The bad part came and you weren't there! I w-was so scared!"

England wrapped his arms around America awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He didn't know America got this frightened from something like a movie. He rubbed America's back as the man tried to pull himself together. England would have to remember to _not _let America watch another scary movie again, especially if he was alone. Who knew what hell would break lose if that happened.

* * *

><p>It was birthday once again. England had told everyone that he didn't want a party. He wanted to spend the day alone, by himself. It wasn't that he had anything against his birthday (though he <em>was<em> getting up there), it was just that he wanted to have a nice quiet time on the special day. He didn't feel up for anything fancy anyway.

England woke up at a good time, eight, and did his daily routine. Everything was going good. He was just about to pour himself some tea when the doorbell rang. England's face soured. He had specifically told everyone _not_ to visit him. England went to the door and threw it open, prepared to give a long speech to whoever was there.

There was no one.

England poked his head out of the doorway and looked around. No one. Odd. He took a glance down, and there was a package. He stared at it for a while before picking it up and taking it inside.

England slowly opened it once he had set it on the table. Inside the wrapping was a hardcover copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _England picked it up and examined it, seeing that it was new. He opened the cover and little sheet of paper fell out. He picked it up.

_Happy Birthday England! I sent you this since you didn't want a party. Hope you like it! France said you needed a new copy because you lost yours, or something like that!_

_-Lots of love, America_

England let a smile grace his face. Sometimes America was a real sweetheart. England took his tea and book to the living room.

When midnight rolled around, the book was finished and England was sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I always wanted to do one of these types of stories. Hope you liked it ^^ (England read that book fast because he is a super-reader!) For Summer Camp on LJ, again.  
><strong>


End file.
